I know those eyes The wind is dead
by Esmi blood
Summary: I know those eyes/ This wind is dead is a parody title I made up from the original song called "I know those eyes/ This man is dead from The Count of Monte Cristo Musical. One of my favorite songs from the musical I decided to make a fanfic of it where Kagura desire revenge on Naraku, Kanna, and Kikyo for their cruel betrayal to trying kill her. Escaping death she rename herself to


I ** _know those eyes/ This wind is dead_** **is a parody title I made up from the original song called** _"I know those eyes/ This man is dead_ **from** _The Count of Monte Cristo_ _Musical_ **. One of my favorite songs from the musical I decided to make a fanfic of it where Kagura desire revenge on Naraku, Kanna, and Kikyo for their cruel betrayal to trying kill her. Escaping death she rename herself to Lady Shi to have her revenge but things are harder when seeing her beloved Sesshomaru once more after 10 years.**

 _Female version of Edwond Dantes - Kagura Kaze / Lady Shi_

 _Male version of Mercedes - Sesshomaru Taisho_

 **I know those eyes/ This Wind is dead**

Kagura was no longer alive for awhile until for now she is Lady Shi. A very strange name that means death. Her pitch black hair grew darker with a streak of red that appear while being inside the Chateau D'If for ten years. Supposedly many believe she was murdered by a robbery but that was a lied. She was kidnapped and brought to here to died. Stab her right on the back by her own siblings and best friend. Kikyo, Naraku, and Kanna that love she deeply the most. How could any of them betray her just like that?

Though she doesn't care anymore, the wind desires revenge in the end. To destroy the lives of her two siblings that ruin the reputation of noble Kikyo. Soon she'll reunite with her belove fiance Sesshomaru. Hearing that the rumors of the Inu youkai being married were a lie and the wind knew. Kagura knew her beloved Sesshomaru would never marry another woman as long it was her. Though for awhile she'll be Lady Shi that desire to ruin the lives of the people of who have betrayed her.

The grudge held deeply within her heart for so long.

 **Hours Later**

Finally, nighttime arrives with the guest talking and laughing among others. Including the three traitors laughing happily. Except for one certain demon who sighing of boredom but also depression. It's been ten years since he heard the news of Kagura death. But he never believes it. Sesshomaru couldn't marry any other women that were introduced to him. The young demon rejected them all because he could never forget his wind smile and her beautiful ruby eyes.

All the people around him were dancing happily like married couples. Sesshomaru ignores the people but mostly women that were trying to get him to dance with them. Nearly walking away from the party until Lady Shi appears before his eyes. Her pitch black wavy hair shone brightly by the lights of the chandelier while her ruby eyes were a bit dull but still dazzling right before him. The color of her skin was pale as the moonlight in the night sky.

 _My God, my heart beats_

 _And my mind is racing_

All the people around him were dancing happily like married couples. Sesshomaru ignores the people but mostly women that were trying to get him to dance with them. Nearly walking away from the party until Lady Shi appears before his eyes. Her pitch black wavy hair shone brightly by the lights of the chandelier while her ruby eyes were a bit dull but still dazzling right before him. The color of her skin was pale as the moonlight in the night sky.

 _Could it be..?_

 _Could it be that you come back to life?_

 _I know those eyes_

 _Following me_

 _Dark and Familiar_

 _And deep as the Sea_

The memories of Kagura smile brightly right before his eyes until Lady Shi gave him a cold stare. Though that didn't frighten or make him back way from the demoness but only more interested. Somehow he felt afraid what if he was wrong about Lady Shi being his beloved Kagura. Somehow Sesshomaru couldn't help but saw her smiling with the other noble guests before her.

 _I know that face, strange though it seem_

 _Younger and kinder it haunt in all my dreams_

 _How can you stand there a whisper from me?_

 _Yet somehow be so far away_

Kagura stares at Sesshomaru once more before walking away from the guests and him to the balcony. The Inu youkai follow her without any hesitation. The wind demoness looked up at the stars of the night sky while noticing Sesshomaru following her. She didn't need to look back because Kagura still remembers his presence and his kindness with the love that she cherishes so must from him.

Sesshomaru walked to the balcony seeing Lady Shi looking up at the sky before directly looking at his golden eyes with her ruby eyes.

 _In eyes once familiar how stranger I seem_

 _With so many words left to say_

"Kagura...is it really you?" Sesshomaru asks

"Kagura?...never heard of such name before. I'm Lady Shi, The Count of the Kaze family" she replied

"That not true...You're Kagura Kaze, the wind, Eldest daughter of the Kaze family,...My fiance...Don't you recognize me?"

"No, I've never met you before"

Kagura glares at the night sky before glaring at those three people who she trusted with her life. Naraku and Kanna her siblings and most of all Kikyo one and only best friend ever have. Memories of the cruel betrayal linger deeply within heart and soul.

 _This wind is dead_

 _She is no more_

 _She died a little each day_

 _Like a thief, the Chateau D'If_ _, has stolen her away_

 _The mind play tricks_

 _You are confuse_

 _The woman you seek is long gone_

 _Dead and Cold_

 _The story told_

 _By those she trusted, those he loved, and those who then_

 _Move on_

Kagura walked away from Sesshomaru not wanting to feel her heart shatter anymore than it already has. Leaving the Inu youkai in shock but also in denial as well. Sesshomaru doesn't want to believe that Lady Shi isn't Kagura because she is Kagura. Heading back to the ballroom seeing the demoness dancing along with other men's. Though far away from each other Sesshomaru gently took Kikyo to the dancefloor where they dance for little while until switching partners for the dance. Kikyo and the women that the Sesshomaru dance with didn't notice him looking for Lady Shi on the dance floor.

 _I am a ghost ; just a mirage_ _(_ _There in that voice_ _)_

 _Whose chases traces of you_ _(_ _Trace of you_ _)_

 _Dark and Familiar and deep as the sea_

 _This wind is dead ; she is no more_ _(_ _I know those eyes)_

 _And though it's torturing me_ _(_ _Torturing me)_

Soon their hands each other both looked a bit surprised but mostly shock as well. Kagura held his hand while her other hand landed on his shoulder. Her body against his was something the wind miss the most when Sesshomaru comfort her inside his arms. Sesshomaru miss holding his beloved fiancee inside his arms because he was the one that only makes Kagura feel safe. Looking at each other with sadness but also love they still have for each other.

 _Can either of us ever be free?_

 _How can you stand there a whisper from?_

 _Yet somehow be so far away_

 _Why does the truth seem too hard to be true?_

 _With so much broken_

Sesshomaru gently twirls Kagura around before having her back against his chest. His arms were around her waist embracing the moment. The wind demoness places her hands against his own just for awhile. Both were silent as there was no need for words among both of them but Kagura couldn't reveal the truth. Not yet...until she finally got her revenge.

 _And so much damage_

Pushing herself away from Sesshomaru was very difficult for her to do as she felt Sesshomaru hand grabbing her own.

 _There are no words_

Kagura places herself against Sesshomaru with her lips next to his ears. The tears were threatening to come out but she refuses. Not wanting to cry in front of her beloved once more but soon whispering three words very harshly and cold hearted.

 _Left to say_

Leaving the Inu youkai stun as she walked away from him and the guest once more as they prepare to leave the party. Sesshomaru wanted to race after her once more but was called by Naraku and the others that were ready to the leave the party. Letting out a depressed sigh before walking away from the ballroom while Kagura was sobbing into her hands. Tears fall out as they never fallen out before.

"Gomenasai,...Sesshomaru" Kagura whispers


End file.
